


Adiós Berlín, adiós

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [8]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Break Up, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 07] En el asfalto y el color gris de Berlín, decir ‘terminamos’ duele más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós Berlín, adiós

**Adiós Berlín, adiós**

—¡Estamos en Berlín! ¡Estamos en Berlín! —Saltando sobre la cama, los brazos al aire y una expresión de triunfo total, gritaba Franziska para vergüenza de su hermano menor y de su novia—. ¡Joder, estamos en Berlín, mundo!

—¡Franny, no hagas eso! —Le recriminó Gustav—. El encargado del hotel va a venir a ver qué pasa y nos va a echar una bronca monumental.

—Relájate, Gusti-Pooh —desdeñó Franziska sus advertencias. Dando tres saltos más hasta tocar el techo, cayó acostada con todo su peso sobre el colchón en un sonoro ‘thud’ que hizo rechinar los muelles de la cama—. Ops, espero que no se rompa nada porque perderemos el depósito.

«Al paso que vamos, los del hotel nos obligarán a pagar por tus tonterías», pensó Gustav con acritud, lamentando desde ese mismo instante el que su hermana los hubiera acompañado a Berlín y no haber luchado más en contra de sus padres y los de Georgie al respecto.

Dos semanas después de su cumpleaños y la final de Star Search estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Concretamente, a la vuelta del día, porque a la siguiente noche ellos acudirían al estudio con los pases de entrada en una mano y todo el apoyo del mundo por Bill en la otra para el cierre del show.

Decir que estaba nervioso, era poco. Y no sólo por el hecho de asistir a la eliminatoria nacional o de saber si Bill ganaría o no, sino porque para ello, él, Georgie y su hermana habían viajado a Berlín sin más supervisión adulta que la que su hermana les pudiera proveer. Y que viéndola saltar en la cama y gritar como loca de lo bien que se sentía, no podía ser mucha...

Sus padres habían sido lo suficientemente comprensibles no sólo para concederlos el permiso de ir, sino para pagar el boleto extra de Franziska, y suministrar dinero para pagar la estancia en un hotel decente por las dos noches que se ausentarían de casa. Eso, y que llevaban una dotación extra para comer fuera y conocer un poco la ciudad, era lo que lo tenía en un perpetuo estado de felicidad.

Bueno, eso y Georgie...

Georgie que a pesar del ruido de Franziska saltando de cama en cama, le sonreía con picardía.

—Bien, antes de que lo olvide, hay que decidir los arreglos a la hora de dormir —dijo de pronto la hermana mayor de Gustav, adoptando una posición de piernas cruzadas—. Son dos camas y somos tres personas así que... —Alargó los segundos antes de dar a conocer su decisión al respecto.

—No voy a dormir afuera, si es lo que piensas —se puso firme Gustav—. No es mi culpa que tuviéramos que elegir espacio o comodidad; ese hotel con dos habitaciones era un asco, si me preguntas.

—Entonces sólo queda que durmamos dos en la cama matrimonial y uno en la cama individual, ¿qué tal suena eso? —Propuso Georgie, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Decidido —aplaudió Franziska la idea—, yo tomaré la cama grande y uno de ustedes dos me acompañará, ¿quién se apunta a la mejor aventura de su vida? —Viendo que la expresión tanto de su hermano como de su novia era un poema trágico, resopló—. Vamos, chicos, ¿en verdad creían que los iba a dejar dormir juntos? Debo ser responsable por todos en este viaje, y eso implica, no regresar a Loitsche siendo tía porque no se pudieron contener a media noche.

—¡Franny! —Enrojeció Gustav—. Nosotros no... Jamás intentaríamos... No contigo en la habitación... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —Se atragantó con sus propias palabras, las orejas ardiéndole de vergüenza por la sangre que de pronto se agolpaba en esa zona.

—Lo que Gusti quiere decir —habló Georgie por ambos, en vista de que su novio agarraba el color de los tomates cada vez que el tema sexual salía a flote—, es que nosotros aún no hacemos nada de eso.

—¿Cero sexo, correcto? ¿Entendí bien? —Inquirió Franziska, ansiosa de ahondar más en el tema.

—Exacto.

—No les creo —dictaminó la hermana mayor de Gustav en medio de un ataque de risa—. ¿Qué no tienen catorce años y las hormonas en revolución? —Rió más—. ¿Y qué de aquella vez que te encontré en el armario? ¿Es que eso no cuenta o me están tomando el pelo?

—Esa ocasión fue... —Le tocó a Georgie ponerse del color de la grana y atragantarse con sus explicaciones.

—Olvídalo, yo tomaré la cama que ustedes prefieran —interrumpió Gustav su penosa aclaración, de cualquier manera, prefiriendo zafar por la segura en lugar de soportar las burlas de su hermana por el resto del viaje.

—Supongo que es justo... —Se llevó Franziska la mano al mentón como si lo dilucidara mucho en su cabeza antes de ponerlo a la vista de los demás—. Hecho. Gustav dormirá conmigo.

—¿Yo?

—¿Él? —Se dejaron escucharon al mismo tiempo en una cacofonía.

Franziska rodó los ojos. —Obvio. Somos hermanos, no es nada nuevo para nosotros el dormir juntos o compartir la cama. Justo como cuando pasamos aquel verano en casa de la abuela, ¿eh, Gusti?

—Eso fue hace como diez años, Fran —le cortó el baterista el rollo—, pero supongo que si no queda de otra... Tendremos que acomodarnos como en los viejos tiempos.

—Nop —le brillaron los colmillos a Franziska—, a menos que quiera comprobar los límites de mi bisexualidad y me dejes compartir lecho con Georgie, tú decides.

—Uh —se estremeció ésta, consciente de que la hermana de Gustav podía bromear con eso hasta los límites de lo intolerable, llegando al extremo de meterle mano por debajo de la ropa sólo para incomodarla—. Yo acepto la cama individual entonces, eh chicos.

Gustav suspiró, a sabiendas de que la batalla estaba perdida. —Qué más da, yo también acepto.

Batiendo palmas, Franziska les sonrió a ambos. —Perfecto.

 

Resultó que Berlín no era tan bonito como lo imaginaron.

Los edificios de hormigón que subían hasta el cielo y que parecían pintados con el mismo color gris desilusión con el que seguramente se recubrían los paredones para los fusilados y las barracas de los judíos presos en campos de concentración durante la segunda guerra mundial, lo mismo que la gente, apática en su mayoría, trajeada y lista para un día más en la oficina o la escuela, componían un cuadro que no se asemejaba ni de broma al Berlín que los mayores promovían fuera del país como turismo.

—Ese hombre tiene pinta de loco —se estremeció Franziska, tirando de su hermano y de Georgie hacia la otra acera, dispuestos a evitarlo—. Ugh, no me gusta Berlín. Retiro mis brincos emocionados sobre la cama, este lugar simplemente apesta. Literalmente, a pis. Y mucho.

Tomados de la mano, Gustav y Georgie compartieron una mirada que lo dijo todo: Franziska tenía razón, Berlín era el epítome del concreto y el color gris rata.

—Podríamos ir a un museo a matar el día —sugirió Georgie, cuando luego de un par de manzanas, se encontraron con que el panorama no cambiaba en lo absoluto; para ellos, una calle tan parecida a la otra simplemente por la simplicidad de sus estructuras y la carencia de color. Incluso los vagabundos se parecían entre sí.

—Aunque suene poco común en mí, acepto —consultó Franziska su mapa de la ciudad edición bolsillo y comprobó qué tan cerca se encontraban de algún lugar que valiera la pena visitar.

Su jornada había comenzado bien. Un buen despertar, un buen desayuno y lo que parecía un buen día a disfrutar conociendo la ciudad en la medida de lo posible antes de que el programa diera comienzo al atardecer. Aún no eran ni las diez de la mañana, pero los tres se mordieron la lengua para no admitir que su travesía tenía todo menos diversión; que más bien les valdría regresar al hotel y ver televisión antes de caminar otro metro sobre esas aceras sucias.

—Pues... Hay un museo de la guerra aquí a tres calles. No sé qué tal les suene eso, pero a mí me revuelve el estómago —plegó Franziska el mapa, abanicándose con la mano.

Con resignación, porque las opciones a favor y en contra se equilibraban, los tres emprendieron camino al dichoso museo, sólo para encontrarlo cerrado por ser el único día de la semana en el que las visitas no eran bienvenidas.

—No parece nuestro día —se dejó caer Gustav en una banca de las cercanías, acompañado por Franziska y luego Georgie, una a cada lado—. ¿Y si comemos algo?

—Huelo hot-dogs —aspiró Georgie en el aire, a la distancia, un puesto ambulante atendido por un señor que frisaba ya más de la cincuentena.

—Bien, ya que yo sugerí el museo... —Franziska se sacó del bolsillo un par de billetes—. Yo pago, con la condición de que pidan el mío sin mayonesa y con doble salchicha.

—Dalo por hecho —cogió Gustav el dinero, y en compañía de Georgie, los dos enfilaron en línea recta al puesto.

Mientras el hombre atendía su orden, los dos aprovecharon para maldecir su suerte.

—No me gusta Berlín —bostezó la bajista—. Si no fuera porque Bill llegó a la final, juro que ya habría tomado el primer autobús de regreso a Loitsche.

Concentrado en ponerle mostaza extra a su salchicha, Gustav se limitó a asentir. —Es importante para él, supongo. Aunque no sé si, ya sabes, nos quiera aquí —arrugó la nariz, eliminando los excesos de aderezo en la botella con un dedo y lamiéndolo.

—Te dieron los boletos, ¿o no? —Razonó Georgie con él—. Y Tom llamó la semana pasada para confirmar si vendríamos. Claro que nos quieren aquí.

—La palabra clave aquí es Tom —dijo Gustav solemne—. Tom hizo la llamada. Tom se encargó de los detalles. Tom nos deseó suerte para el viaje. Me queda claro que Tom no está molesto, ¿pero Bill? —Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado—. No sé qué pensar y tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo.

Atenta a su desánimo, no sólo porque el viaje no estaba resultado como ellos dos habían planeado desde un inicio, sino también porque comprendía la manera en la que se sentía y asimilaba el dolor como propio, Georgie le pasó el brazo por la cintura y presionó un beso en su mejilla.

—Bill estará feliz de vernos —le aseguró—. Puede sentirse molesto, sí, lo admito, pero en estos momentos, el que tú y yo estemos juntos, será lo último que pasará por su mente. Estará tan atento a la cámara, que sólo le importará vernos ahí para saber que lo apoyamos. La banda puede esperar.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —lo besó Georgie en los labios, extendiéndose un segundo más de lo necesario para asegurarse que no habría más ‘peros’ de su parte—. Como dije, la banda puede esperar y lo hará.

—Chiiicooosss —les gritó Franziska en la lejanía, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos—. Me mueeerooo de haaambreee —agitó los brazos en el aire, a su manera convencida de que la ignoraban y no muy lejos de la idea principal.

—Vamos de una vez —le ayudó Georgie a Gustav con la bolsa donde sus tres hot-dogs y sus latas de refresco habían sido empacados—. Al menos hagamos que el resto del día valga la pena.

Cambiando la bolsa de brazo, Gustav le sujetó la mano y asintió.

Que así fuera; Berlín podría seguir tan feo como siempre, pero si en ellos dos quedaba, apenas si lo notarían.

 

Luego de visitar un par de tiendas que vendían curiosidades y comer una de las famosas Currywurst por las que Berlín era reconocido, los tres regresaron al hotel justo a tiempo para tomar una ducha, ponerse sus mejores galas e ir al estudio de televisión donde se celebraría la gran final de Star Search.

Una vez ahí, no les costó encontrar sus asientos en un buen lugar cercano al escenario, sino que además el tiempo extra les dio la oportunidad de saludar a Tom, que no muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba en compañía de su madre y su padrastro.

—Me alegro de verlos —les dijo apenas verlos—. Bill está nervioso, pero cree que puede ganar.

—¿Dónde está él? —Preguntó Georgie, mirando a todos lados como si esperara que el menor de los gemelos saliera de cualquier rincón como por arte de magia.

—En los camerinos, no tardará en aparecer —explicó Tom, en lo que parecía un estado de tensión constante; se podía suponer con facilidad que así era, pues susceptible como era a los cambios de su gemelo, seguro el peso sobre sus hombros era uno real—. Después de la final, uhm, quisiéramos hablar con ustedes.

—¿En plural? —Inquirió Gustav, adoptando una actitud distante. Aquel ‘nosotros’ implícito le sonaba más bien a ‘Bill quiere y yo estoy con él bajo sus reglas’. Parados en medio de dos filas de asientos, la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos se le escapó en el ruido de decenas de conversaciones ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—... no se ha sentido bien estas semanas —terminó de decir Tom, sin que el baterista entendiera el inicio de aquella oración—. Es la culpa. Casi no hemos hablado de eso porque apenas nos hemos visto, pero sé que se siente fatal por lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños, Gus. Ese día él estaba muy cansado. Ya sabes cómo se pone Bill cuando lo único que desea es dormir.

«Como un maldito ogro, pero eso no le da derecho de mandar entre Georgie y yo», pensó Gustav con dureza, apretando los labios para no hablar de más.

—Supongo que es mucho pedir de su parte que se disculpe —dijo en su lugar.

—¡Gus! —Se escandalizó Georgie—. No necesito disculpas de Bill, ni tú tampoco. Es algo que ya está en el pasado y lo mejor sería dejarlo ir y olvidar para bien —finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bill quiere disculparse, pero también...

—Tres minutos para que el show comience. Por favor, ocupen sus asientos —resonó una voz femenina en perfecta dicción en el estudio—. Se le pide a la audiencia, tome su asiento y guarde silencio.

—Mierda —masculló el mayor de los gemelos—. ¿Hablaremos después de la final? Bill saldrá un poco tarde, pero podemos ir a cenar a algún lado y... Conversar.

—Conversar —repitió Gustav por lo bajo, evitando en lo posible sonar sarcástico. Si conocía a Bill, aquello no sería una charla de dos, sino escucharlo hablar a él y sólo a él—. Por mí está bien.

—Yo igual —se apresuró Georgie a unirse.

—Perfecto —se dio media vuelta Tom—, los veo a la salida, Gordon y mamá nos llevarán a donde queramos. Franny puede venir si quieren —agregó, viendo que la hermana mayor de Gustav llegaba en dirección opuesta por donde él iba y se la topaba.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Se sentó Franziska en su butaca, al lado de Gustav.

El baterista denegó con la cabeza. —Nada nuevo.

—¿Y qué es eso de ir después del show a no sé dónde?

—Es ir a cenar, ya sea de celebración o de consuelo, ¿vienes, Fran? —Le dijo Georgie.

—Nah —bostezó Franziska—. Ha sido un día cansado para mí. Berlín no es lo que yo imaginaba. Pero ustedes salgan a divertirse, yo me iré al hotel a ver una buena película y dormir hasta que me pudra en la cama. Sólo no lleguen muy tarde, recuerden que el hotel vence a mediodía y tenemos que estar una hora antes en la central de autobuses para-...

—Última llamada, se les pide, ocupen sus asientos y permanezcan en silencio. El programa comenzará en treinta segundos. Gracias —volvió a escucharse la voz, empezando una cuenta regresiva que antes de llegar al veinte, ya era aburrida.

Entrelazando su mano con la de Georgie, Gustav clavó su vista en el escenario, atento a todo lo que sucedía.

De momento, era lo que tocaba. Estaban ahí por Bill, incluso si el menor de los gemelos se había comportado como un idiota el día de su cumpleaños; en parte, lo comprendía. Él también quería lo mejor para la banda, pero de ahí a interferir en su vida privada... El baterista inhaló a profundidad. No, eso no era justo y no lo iba a permitir.

—Relájate, me estás rompiendo la mano —le susurró Georgie a cinco segundos de que el programa final diera inicio y Gustav así lo hizo aflojando su agarre.

—Perdón —le musitó de vuelta, usando su otra mano para acariciarle los nudillos—. Espero que Bill gane.

—Yo también —le sonrió Georgie al decirlo.

Sí, incluso aunque la relación era tensa, Gustav le deseaba lo mejor a Bill, suponía él, porque lo veía como a uno de sus mejores amigos y estaba seguro de que el caso de Georgie era idéntico al suyo.

Con eso en mente, venció sus temores. Una vez que lo hablaran, seguro todo estaría mejor entre ellos.

 

Y porque aquella noche nada estaba destinado a suceder como debía, Bill perdió la final con un honroso pero decepcionante segundo lugar, lo mismo que su fiesta celebratoria de reconciliación acabó en un total fiasco.

—A la mierda con él —arrastró Gustav a Georgie a lo largo de una calle en Berlín. Enfilando en línea recta al hotel, los dos caminaban a un paso tan acelerado que casi era trotar—. Decir eso... Tener el valor de decírmelo en la cara cuando... Pfff, es increíble.

—Gusti, para —se regazó Georgie a su lado, tratando soltar su mano de la del baterista—. Para, por favor. Me estás lastimando.

—Perdón, perdón —se detuvo abruptamente éste—. Es sólo que...

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decir nada. Yo también estuve ahí —se limpió ella el rostro en el que aún corrían un par de lágrimas traicioneras—. Está cansado, ¿sí? Y perdió la gran final, era el sueño de su vida, ¿sí? Desde el inicio era un encuentro predestinado al fracaso o yo no sé —rió sin verdadera alegría—. Estoy segura que no dijo eso con intención de ofend-...

—¡Georgie! —La tomó Gustav de los antebrazos y la sacudió. Aunque ella aún era por lo menos diez centímetros más alta que él, la fuerza con la que el baterista lo hizo, cortó sus palabras a mitad de la oración—. Tú lo oíste. Nos mandó al carajo, literalmente. ¡Ese cabrón de Bill!

—Estaba triste, decepcionado por haber perdido la final —rebatió la bajista—. No es justo que lo juzguemos en su momento más débil.

—Te dijo puta —siseó Gustav—. Puta y no dijiste nada. Te gritó mil de cosas hirientes y no replicaste ni una palabra, ¿por qué? Merecía como mínimo un puñetazo en la boca para callarse de una maldita vez. Golpeaste a Kenny por menos, Bill se había ganado hasta un diente roto.

Georgie inhaló entrecortadamente. —Se le pasará, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Qué importa! —Alzó Gustav los brazos al aire—. La banda se acabó y a la mierda con el resto.

—No lo dirás en serio... —Susurró Georgie, incapaz de creer que el baterista lo pensara en serio—. Hemos puesto nuestro esfuerzo en ello, no puedes... sólo renunciar y darte por vencido. No serías tú si lo haces así sin más, Gus.

—Pues sabes qué —rebatió éste con veneno en la voz—, no soy yo, pero es a lo que Bill me ha orillado con sus estupideces. ¿A él qué diablos le importa si estamos juntos o no?

—La banda...

—La banda no vale lo que tú, Georgie —se atragantó Gustav al decirlo, aún avergonzado de expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera tan honesta, brutal y sin censura—. Y es algo que Bill debería entender antes de romper nuestra amistad, o lo que queda de ella —finalizó con amargura.

Georgie se limpió las lágrimas que le corrían por la barbilla. —Gusti, yo también te quiero mucho, pero...

El corazón del baterista se aceleró. —¿Pero...? —Alcanzó a musitar, sin que le gustara una pizca el cariz que todo aquello estaba tomando.

—Bill tiene razón —barbotó Georgie por lo bajo, hundiendo el mentón en el pecho y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si la banda se desintegra por algo que no vale la pena?

‘Algo que no vale la pena’ eran palabras textuales de Bill, que furioso les había vociferado al momento de despedirlos, apenas unos minutos antes. Para Gustav, oírlas de labios de Georgie era como recibir un puñetazo en pleno vientre medio.

—No lo dices en serio —articuló con la mandíbula dura.

Como respuesta, Georgie se quedó en silencio y a paso rápido, se separó de él y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel, que no debía estar a más de unas calles de distancia.

—Georgie, no... —Gustav se contuvo de vomitar—. ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—No —musitó ella, deteniendo sus pasos pero sin girarse a verlo—. No sé.

En un solo movimiento, el estómago del baterista dio un triple salto mortal. —¿Es por Bill, por lo que dijo?

Georgie se abrazó a sí misma. —Quizá.

Ahí mismo, Gustav empezó a ver todo negro.

—Él tiene razón —prosiguió Georgie, ajena al estado en el que Gustav se encontraba—, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si echamos a perder todo por... esto? Es el sueño de Bill y creo que también el de todos nosotros.

—A la mierda con Bill —maldijo Gustav, su visión tornándose en rojo.

—¡Pero es nuestro amigo!—Replicó Georgie, dándose vuelta y enfrentando al baterista.

—¡Un amigo jamás dice esas cosas!—Estalló Gustav a su vez—. ¿Por qué nosotros debemos de apoyarlo pero no podemos esperar lo mismo de su parte? ¿Él quiere que terminemos y tú estás de acuerdo? ¡Perfecto entonces! Al menos la próxima vez ten la decencia de decírmelo de frente, sin que haya terceros de por medio. Al menos... —Rechinó los dientes—. Al menos así estaré preparado para la humillación pública.

La expresión de Georgie se volvió una de asombro, como si una mano invisible la hubiera golpeado en pleno rostro y sus facciones se hubieran congelado en estupor. —No hablarás en serio.

El baterista apretó los puños. —Fuiste tú hace menos de un minuto la que terminó conmigo.

—Y-Yo... —Tartamudeó Georgie—. No fue... No es lo que dije... Gusti.

Dejando de lado su conflicto interno, Gustav tomó la mano de Georgie y tiró de ella, ignorando sus palabras. —Es tarde, tenemos que llegar al hotel antes de que Fran se vuelva loca pensando que nos mataron en algún callejón con una navaja oxidada.

Asintiendo, la bajista se dejó guiar, los dos caminando brazo a brazo y al mismo tiempo con una pared de ladrillo que los separaba hasta continentes diferentes; tanta la distancia entre ellos que el frío viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

El silencio entre ambos, que hasta ese momento se había vuelto denso e irrespirable como vapor de amoniaco, fue roto a la entrada del hotel, donde la recepción se veía débilmente iluminada por un par de bombillas de baja potencia y el encargado nocturno leía el periódico sin prestarles ni la más mínima atención.

—Espera —tironeó Georgie de la manga de Gustav y éste se detuvo—. No puedo entrar a la habitación sin saberlo antes. —Aspiró a profundidad—. ¿Terminamos oficialmente o...? —La interrogación de su pregunta hablando de la ansiedad que los carcomía a los dos por dentro

Gustav quiso decir no. Un rotundo no, porque quería a Georgie de una manera que ni él mismo podía definir. Qué importaba si a veces ella era impuntual, eructaba mejor y más fuerte que él o se comía sus papas fritas cada vez que pedían hamburguesas en su restaurante favorito, si por igual era esa Georgie que a pesar de sobrepasarle en estatura buscaba de su consuelo cuando veían películas de terror y lo besaba de tal manera que le hacía perder el aliento. ¿No decía la ficción que el primer amor siempre era el más importante y se debía de atesorar como lo hace una ostra a su grano de arena para convertirlo después en una perla?

En su lugar, el baterista dio su veredicto final. —Terminamos. —Es todo. Adiós. Te veo nunca más. Ten suerte con tu nueva vida.

Los ojos de Georgie se humedecieron de golpe. —Bien —alcanzó a croar, empujando la puerta de entrada de hotel y no esperando a Gustav mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores.

Viéndola partir, Gustav se preguntó si de verdad era el final, porque llevándose consigo un trozo del corazón del baterista sin saberlo, Georgie parecía ahogada y sin fuerzas.

Corriendo para alcanzarla, Gustav llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para que los dos montaran el elevador y en el pecho espacio de la cabina, se sintieran sin aire.

—No le digas a Fran aún, ¿sí? —Le pidió la bajista cuando estaban a un piso de distancia de alcanzar su destino—. Va a hacer preguntas y no me siento con fuerzas para... —Inclinada al frente, el cabello castaño le cubría el rostro y los ojos, pero era más que evidente que lloraba y no hacía nada para ocultarlo.

Por inercia, consumido por un repentino sentimiento de culpa y deseos de dar marcha atrás sin importarle nada, Gustav buscó su mano, anhelando como nunca antes el reconfortarla. Saliendo de su estupor, Georgie saltó fuera de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos y saliendo con paso veloz apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ellos.

Tomando un segundo para recomponerse, los dos soltaron suspiros idénticos de alivio al encontrar a Franziska dormida y con el control remoto en la mano, una película que estelarizaba Keanu Reeves, reproduciéndose en la pantalla.

Sin intenciones de despertarla, Georgie fue la primera en entrar al baño y al cabo de diez minutos salir vestida con el pijama y el cabello recogido en una coleta. El rostro limpio y sin trazos de haber llorado, a excepción de los ojos, que se le veían rojos e inflamados.

—Tu turno —le dijo a Gustav de pasada, apenas un susurro de su voz enronquecida.

El baterista pasó al baño y tras cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes, salió para encontrar la habitación en penumbras y la cama de Georgie ocupada con su cuerpo dándole la espalda.

Entumecido por lo ocurrido en el día, Gustav se arrastró a su propio lado de la cama, al lado de Franziska que rodó fuera de su alcance y balbuceó algo en torno a unas gaviotas volando demasiado cerca de su lancha de remos. Dándola por perdida, Gustav se metió bajo las mantas y no pudo evitar susurrar como era su costumbre, ‘buenas noches’.

Largos segundos pasaron antes de que Georgie respondiera a su cortesía.

—Buenas —pausa— noches.

Un frufrú de sábanas y eso fue todo.

Lo último que pensó Gustav esa noche antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo fue en Georgie y en cómo debían solucionarlo antes de regresar a Loitsche.

 

El regreso en el autobús fue tenso, pero nada en comparación a el viaje en automóvil de veinte minutos en el cual la madre de Gustav se ofreció a conducir para llevar a Georgie a su casa.

—Muchas gracias, señora Schäfer —le agradeció Georgie al bajarse del automóvil, fingiendo una sonrisa que sólo Gustav parecía capaz de ver a través de ella.

—Gus, ayúdale con su maleta —le ordenó su madre al baterista y éste gustoso salió del automóvil para auxiliar a Georgie con su equipaje.

—No necesitas hacerlo —le susurró ella cuando él le quitó la maleta del hombro y los dos enfilaron a la entrada de la casa. Por la hora y el día, la madre de Georgie aún estaba en el trabajo y no había nadie que la recibiera—. Yo puedo sola desde aquí.

Apresurándose porque Gustav estaba seguro que su propia progenitora no tardaría en hacer sonar el claxon para que se diera prisa, intentó asir a Georgie por un brazo, pero ésta se retrajo fuera de su alcance, dejándolos a los dos sin más que decir o hacer.

—Supongo que es el final, así que... —La bajista se tironeó de un mechón de cabello—. Adiós.

—Uhm, sí —balbuceó Gustav, segundos después recibiendo el aire del portazo en pleno rostro. Con pasos inseguros, se encaminó de vuelta al automóvil donde su madre lo contemplaba con un cierto atisbo de curiosidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni un pequeño besito porque estoy aquí?—Bromeó al respecto.

Pasándose el cinturón de seguridad por el cuerpo, el baterista denegó. —Terminamos. En Berlín —agregó—. Y... —Se apresuró a proseguir—. No quiero hablar de eso.

Presionando los labios en una fina línea, su madre acepto los hechos luego de una larga pausa en donde su imaginación tomó ventaja. —Ok, tú mandas.

Con el automóvil en marcha y viendo los árboles a su alrededor desdibujarse, la madre de Gustav fingió ignorancia de las lágrimas de éste. «Ya se le pasará», pensó con un poco de dolor materno, «el primer amor siempre es así». Siempre era triste cuando uno de sus hijos sufría; sólo esperaba que al menos los chicos pudieran hablarlo y recuperar su amistad.

Con una línea de pensamiento muy parecido a la suya, Gustav sólo pensaba en el ‘adiós’ que Georgie le había dado. Por su propio bien, esperaba al menos que no fuera uno definitivo. De serlo, algo dentro de sí dejaría de funcionar correctamente, él lo presentía. Podía ser su primera novia, pero algo dentro de sí le decía también que debía ser la última y la certeza de ello, lo mismo que su rompimiento, dolía.

Apoyando el mentón sobre su mano, el resto del viaje a casa transcurrió en silencio.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
